Hornets
by LisaMarieHourglass
Summary: Four not-so-popular girls recieve their claim to fame when a new clique is organized at Arten High
1. Meet Jazmine

Hornets…

By: Lisa Marie

Chapter 1:

JAZMINE

My name is Jazmine Kurk. Some may call me a nerd, but I prefer the term _Mastermind_. I enjoy observing. I'm good at it too. Like people. I can know someone inside and out before even learning their name. Take the girl over there. She is walking down the halls, her long black hair swinging down her back. Her gait speaks true spice. Her words however, do not.

**"Save the animals in your neighborhood! Please! I'm trying to raise money for the shelter! Please?" **

She is definitely not in touch with her true self. I can fix that. I can also fix her.

**"Game today, practice tomorrow and a tryout on Wednesday. Awesome." **

Though she has everything needed to be the total social butterfly, she spends all her time worrying about sports.

I see these kind of people every day and realize the true potential they have. I see them as Diamonds in the Rough. All I need is a little help from that pathetic lump over there.

**"I cannot believe that whole thing going on with Blake and Sienna. Like, come on! Don't even get me started on Jordin Flame's outfit. Geez…" **

So obsessed with the celebrities' lives that she can't realize that she doesn't have one. I can give her one. By creating a new clique from these three girls, I can become an alpha. I can rule the school.


	2. Meet Lola

_Chapter 2:_

_LOLA_

"**Save the animals in your neighborhood! Please! I'm trying to raise money for the shelter! Please?"**

I sighed. Someday, someone would realize the importance of what I am doing. Sure, it's not taking off that fast, but soon… soon. Soon, I will have a job at the shelter. First, I just need to raise money so that they already like me. I hate it when people don't like me. Sure, I don't have many friends, and maybe a lot of people think I'm weird because I spend my time doing service rather than sitting in front of a t.v. or computer screen, they still like me. Or at least, they don't NOT like me. Well, I guess they don't.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, my long black hair swinging behind me.

"Hi Jazmine!" I said excitedly. I was always excited when somebody noticed me.

"Hey Lola." She said, her green eyes whizzing. "I was wondering. What would you say if I told you that I could make you popular?

"Popular? Me?" I wasn't sure what she meant by 'popular'. I mean, I'm hardly prep material.

"Yes, you. Think about it Lola, you can have the chance to have everybody like you. Everybody. You could even get back at the people that hurt you before. Show them what they have been missing."

_Yeah. That sounds nice. I could be liked. By everyone!_

"Well, um, yeah. I guess… Sure!" I said with animation in my sky blue eyes. She smiled.

"Great. Meet me in the theatre dressing room after school."

"Okay!"

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my story! I hope you like it! Check out my other story if you'd like, **_LESLIE'S CONDITION_**~ LISA**_


	3. Meet Gracie

_Chapter 3:_

_GRACE_

"**Game today, practice tomorrow and a tryout on Wednesday. Awesome." **

I mumbled as I put my schedule in the pocket of my basketball shorts. I slung my backpack on my back and headed towards my next class, dragging my tennis shoes. I reached to the bottle holder on my back pack and got out my Gatorade. I spilled some on me when I whacked into somebody.

"Crap." I looked down at my now-red-Gatorade-stained jersey. I looked up and into the face of Jazmine Kurk.

"Hello Grace." She said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Uh, hey Jazmine…" I said. "I you know, gotta get to class. I'm surprised you aren't there yet." She was normally always in class early, her books set and pencil placed.

"I know you are. I am too, actually. I have a few questions for you though. For a Psychology class I am talking at the local college."

_What a nerd. _

"Sure, why not. Hurry though please. I'm going to be late for class." I didn't want to be seen with this LBR. Sure, I am considered and LBR sometimes, but if I ever want that status LBRemoved…

"I was thinking we could walk to class together."

_Great. Just what I _didn't _want. _

"Um, Sure." Hunched over, I awkwardly started to walk away. She followed me.

"Question 1. What do you like to do after school?"

"Play volleyball. Or basket ball. Softball's fun too. Sometimes I'll play football with my brother outside."

"Okay, Sports." She said while writing. "Question 2. Have you ever wished you could become popular?" I stopped, thinking.

"Um, yeah, I guess. " We continued to walk. Jazmine had a hint of a smile on her face.

"The final question, question 3. What would you say if I said I could make you popular." I looked at her. She was a nerd. She is interviewing me for one of her college classes. Right?

"Is this really for one of your classes?" She smiled.

"Meet me in the theatre dressing rooms after school." She casually walked away. I stared after her, wondering what the heck she was talking about, and if I should meet this psycho after school.


	4. Meet Katie

**Chapter 4:**

**Katie**

"**I cannot believe that whole thing going on with Blake and Sienna. Like, come on! Don't even get me started on Jordin Flame's outfit. Geez…"**

I said while smacking my Juicy Fruit gum. I flipped through the pages of the latest magazine I had in my hands. I came across the 'Who wore it better?' section and looked at the outfits. I saw a celebrity wearing a cute yellow tee with black pants. I pulled out my highlighter and circled it. I looked up and saw Jazmine walking towards me.

"Hey!" I said, calling to her. "What do you think about this outfit for the hippie?" she leaned over and studied the outfit.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Are they coming?"

"Oh, they're coming alright. Bring your make-up. We have a job to do."

A/N: like it? Hope so! Comment pleeeease, if I get 5 comments, I will try and update every Friday and Sunday!


End file.
